


The funfair

by BrotherWhy



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, First Date, Gay Panic, rollercoaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 08:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19437844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrotherWhy/pseuds/BrotherWhy
Summary: After her friends have convinced her to give it a try, Anzu had decided to go on her first date.





	The funfair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ItsAJ_B1tches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAJ_B1tches/gifts).



> A little, little something for the SUNDAY ART PROMPT
> 
> Topic: Rollercoaster

Anzu exhaled slowly. 

Looking at her phone, she realised, that it was only one minute later after she had checked the last time. 

Time was stretching and so were her nerves.

The young woman put her hands in the pockets of her hoodie and let her gaze wander. 

A funfair was a rather untypical place for a first date.

But who was she to judge? It was her first online date. Maybe she just didn’t know how things worked?

Biting her lip, Anzu began to move, alternately standing on her tiptoes and heels, trying to get rid of the nervous feeling in her stomach. 

Why was she doing this?  
Because Yami had told her to. Actually, everybody had told her to give it a try. 

And she had been okay with it. But right now in this moment, she felt the panic slowly creeping up her neck. 

She was meeting with a stranger. 

With a strange _woman._

Anzu swallowed dryly and looked at her phone again to open the dating app. In the next second, the picture of the young woman she was going to meet appeared. 

She was incredibly beautiful. 

Anzu could suddenly feel a lump in her throat, like everytime she was looking at the picture. A young woman with blonde, long, curly hair, delicate lips, large breasts and violet sparkling eyes was looking into the camera, smiling suggestively. 

Anzu loved it. 

It had taken her years to figure out why she wasn’t interested in boys. 

The girl had always thought she just had to meet _the one_. And then, when she had met Yami, she felt… weird. But after many long nights of emotional conversations Anzu had begun to understand. 

  
Yami was the incarnation of queer lifestyle. And she enjoyed being around him. She could be herself. 

But then, when she had started going to uni, Anzu had decided to just forget about meeting girls. There hadn’t been any time, anyway. 

And here she was, one year later, deciding to finally give it a shot. 

“Hey.”

Looking up, Anzu stared into two violet sparkling eyes she had memorized already. But in reality, they were even more beautiful.

Anzu stared the other woman directly in the face, looking down at her lips, her neck, her breasts…

Fuck.

“Oh honey, is it _that_ bad?” The blonde chuckled, obviously amused. 

Anzu swallowed. 

Fuck.

“W-What? No… I… ehm…” The smaller woman stuttered, before she managed to get herself together. 

“H-Hey. You must be Sarah.”

“Mai.”

“What?”

The woman laughed.

“You really think I’m telling everyone on the internet my real name, _Anzu_?”

Anzu blushed. 

She was right. 

That was dumb as fuck.

“Naw. You’re cute.” The blonde stated, taking in Anzu’s appearance from head to toe.

Oh, fuck.

Squirming under her gaze, the girl looked around. 

“So… a funfair?”

Mai smiled. 

“Yes, a funfair. I like it _wild_.”

Anzu blinked at her rapidly. She could feel her stomach churning. 

She liked Mai. 

And she wanted to be liked by her. 

“Yeah… I like that, too.” Anzu answered, trying to overcome her gay panic. 

Mai tilted her head in interest.

“Oh, you do? That’s good. So… what about this, then?”

Pointing at the biggest roller coaster around, Mai was observing the smaller woman intensely. 

Anzu swallowed. 

Hard. 

“That’s great.” she lied, avoiding eye contact. 

Fuck.

She hated roller coasters. 

But… Mai was breathtaking. Every inch of her seemed to be perfect. Anzu wouldn’t be so stupid to be honest and risking that she wouldn’t like her.

Squinting to the side, the brunette tried to catch another glimpse of Mai. 

She was _so_ beautiful.

Suddenly, Anzu felt very unlikeable.

“Your first date?” The taller woman asked as they made their way to the center of the funfair. 

Anzu nodded silently. 

“Cute.”

Blushing again, the smaller one looked up. 

“What about you?”

Mai smiled at her. 

“Same.”

“What?”

“What? Does this surprise you?”

“Yes!”

“Why?”

“...” Anzu stared at her with an open mouth. 

“I… I don’t know. You don’t look like that.”

“So… how do I look then?”

There was a moment of silence which Anzu filled with gay panic. 

“I-I… I don’t… I don’t know…”

The blonde one raised an eyebrow.

“ _That_ bad?”

“No!”

Smirking, Mai waited for her to continue. 

“N-No… you look so…. you look so.. perfect.”

The blonde woman stopped in her motion and stared at Anzu for one moment, before she started to laugh. It was a loud and warm sound. One of the most beautiful things Anzu had ever heard. 

It made her gooey. 

“I mean it!” The girl stated, now a bit angry. Was Mai making fun of her?

A warm hand was placed on Anzu’s cheek when the other one leaned forward to look her in the eyes. 

“You are _so_ cute.”

Anzu stared at the violet eyes for a moment, completely flabbergasted, before Mai ended the intimate moment and turned away. 

“Now let’s have some fun.”

  


One minute later, they were standing in front of the roller coaster. From down here it looked even bigger. 

Anzu swallowed. 

Fuck.

It was huge. 

Multiple loops with steep slopes made her feel sick.

“It’s perfect, isn’t it?”

Looking over to Mai, Anzu saw her smiling brightly. 

Oh fuck.

In the next moment, the blonde grabbed her hand and lead her to the entrance. Anzu could feel the soft skin of Mai’s hand in hers and she couldn’t help herself but staring at their hands. 

They looked perfect. 

Before the young girl could realise it, they were both sitting in the front line of the first wagon. Today hadn’t been a busy day, so they hadn’t been waiting for long.

Right now, when one of the assistants fixated her, Anzu wished she would be still waiting in line. 

“Hey honey.”

The warm voice made her look up.

Right next to her sat Mai, one hand on the armrest, one hand reaching out for Anzu.

Swallowing dryly, the brunette took her hand again. 

“Are you scared?”

Anzu looked up to meet Mai’s gaze, searching for amusement in her eyes, but she couldn’t find any. 

In fact, the taller woman looked concerned.

When a jerk went through the wagon and they started to move, Anzu nodded shyly. 

Mai smiled. It was a loving, caring smile. 

“Just hold my hand, okay? I’m here.”

They had reached the top of the first hill, when Anzu got lost in the dark, violet, sparkling eyes next to her. 

When the wagon started to rush downwards, her heart stopped.

  


With a jolt, Anzu sat up in her bed, panting heavily. 

Completely confused, she looked around in the dark and searched for her phone. 

**1:21**

She must have fallen asleep. 

Unlocking the screen, the brunette blinked, blinded by the bright light.

The dating app was still opened. 

Anzu stared at her conversation with ‘Sarah’. 

She must have read the last part half-asleep.

**Sarah: Also, my name is Mai, not Sarah.**

**Anzu: I like that. :)**

**Sarah: I like you.**

**Anzu: :flushed:**

**Sarah: :smirk:**

**Sarah: Funfair tomorrow night? I want to get to know you.**

Anzu smiled while replying.

  
  
**Anzu: I would love that. But you have to hold my hand.**

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
